Friday the 13th Avengement
by JBrucker
Summary: Frank Dent lost his sister 35 years ago in a mass brutal slaying. Now he is only on 1 mission, and that is to find Jason, so he can bury his pain and loss. But there is only one way to do that: Kill the infamous murderer Jason Voorhees.


**Friday the 13****th**** – Avengement**

**Chapter 1**

Frank Dent knocks back another shot of Jack Daniels as he stares at the bulletin board in front of him, in the low-lit den of his house. On the board are dozens upon dozens of missing person's reports, news paper clippings, photographs, and a picture of his sister, Helen, whose body was found at Camp Crystal Lake, cut up beyond recognition, and that was 35 years ago. She, along with her friends, had been camp counselors at the summer program they have for children every year. No one listened; no one understood Crystal Lake was a sinister place. People would die, but every summer people would continue to flock to the camp like bugs to a light bulb.

Frank set the shot glass down on the table and changed his focus to the map to the left side of the assorted photos, reports and news paper clippings. On the map were dozens of thumb tacks, chicken scratch, and tiny circles, indicating kill sites and were certain people had went missing. As of the past few years, the killings seem to have slimmed a bit, but that is because majority of the lake is now off limits, and people could face jail time if they are found anywhere near Crystal Lake Summer Camp. Frank has been there numerous times, for photos and evidence.

Frank grew up not to far from Crystal Lake, and he, his sister, and his family used to camp by the lake every summer. But after his older sister had been murdered, his family moved away, far from Crystal Lake, but Frank never forgot. He grew up to be police officer for the NYPD, and was soon promoted to detective. Dealing with murders every day did not help him forget. When he looked into the face of any murdered woman, he would see Helen. He decided he had needed to get away. He up and quit the force 5 years ago, leaving everything behind. He used money his deceased father had left behind, and has done nothing but research and investigate the murders and disappearances.

He picked the near-empty bottle of Jack and poured another shot. He picked the shot up, staring at the picture of Helen on the cork board.

"I will get him, sis," Frank whispered to himself

He downed the shot of whiskey, feeling the burn as it took the pain away from his heart. He set the shot glass down and sat down on his old, worn out desk chair. The jerked the upper-right desk drawer open, and pulled out a Smith & Wesson Model 617, six inch barrel, and a ten-round cylinder. After setting it on the desk, he pulled out a holster and box of ammo.

He stood up, swayed a bit because of the alcohol, and made his way across the room to his gun rack, and lifted a Winchester Super X3 Cantilever Deer shotgun off the rack, and grabbed a few boxes of shells. He was on a mission this time. He was going to bring down the man responsible for so many murders in that area, known by many locals and witnesses as Jason Voorhees. And he had no intention of bringing him back alive. Frank had been in town earlier that day, and was getting something to eat at the local diner when he over heard a group of college punks talking about the lake. Frank knew they were out-of-towners, and knew why they were here.

The murders around Crystal Lake have brought in all sorts of people; private investigators, reports, news crews, all sorts of people, especially nosey ass kids. But, Frank saw this as an opportunity. If the killer still lurked out in the forests, he would find those kids. And if Jason found those kids, Frank would find his sisters killer.

After packing all of his essentials for the trip, he loaded his material onto his boat, which was at the far north end of the large lake. He needed to make his way to the southern-most tip. There he would find Camp Crystal Lake. If there was any better place than the woods around Crystal Lake, it would be the abandoned buildings still standing. It was almost 6 o'clock, and the sun was just starting to set, turning the sky orange. He boarded his boat, got the old engine on it running, and pulled away from the dock, and slowly made his way down the lake, with determination and rage burning in his eyes.


End file.
